The Hunter, Hunted
The Hunter, Hunted is the fifth episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on October 22, 2004. Summary When it becomes apparent that the body in the dumpster is connected to a series of homicides that Miller investigated on his previous tour, he teams up with Faith, vowing to catch the serial killer and expose the commanding officer who transferred him to prevent him from working on the case. Brendan and Grace hook up. Carlos's plan to visit Holly and tell her that they're not dating doesn't exactly go the way he planned, not that he's complaining. After junkies trying to get the morphine on the bus hold them up at gunpoint, Carlos sustains a head injury trying to protect Grace before Ty and Brendan come upon the scene. Brendan guns down the thief who holds a gun to Grace's head. Faith discovers that Miller's situation at home parallels her own. The serial killer stalks & captures his next victim and then arrives at the station house to confess his prior crimes. He tells Miller that his latest victim only has twelve hours left to live. NBC Press Release YOKAS UNEASILY WORKS WITH HARD-NOSED VETERAN DETECTIVE IN PURSUIT OF RITUALISTIC SERIAL KILLER; AIDAN QUINN GUEST-STARS -- New Detective Yokas (Molly Price) continues her uneasy teaming with the intense Lieutenant Miller (guest star Aidan Quinn, "Legends of the Fall") who is on a crusade to find the taunting serial killer of young girls after another innocent is found dumped and drained of her blood. Elsewhere, several off-duty romantic liaisons distract other police and paramedics while Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) and Grace (Cara Buono) respond to a false emergency phoned in by two crazed junkies with evil intent. Coby Bell, Skipp Sudduth, Nia Long, Tia Texada and Josh Stewart also star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *Starting with this episode Bonnie Dennison (Emily) appears in the opening credits every episode. Previously she was only credited in the episodes in which she appeared in. *Bosco (Jason Wiles) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode. *On the night that this episode originally aired, life unfortunately imitated art when a Toronto paramedic was tricked into helping someone in an attempted drug robbery and was threatened with a syringe before he was able to fight off his attackers. Quotes :(The note left on the body that says: "For Lieutenant Miller. I'm not going away.") :Miller: "For Lieutenant Miller." What the hell does that mean? ---- :Miller (to Yokas): This job needs someone who knows what they're doing, Lieutenant. :Yokas: You know I'm standing right here? :Miller: Has she even been detective for a whole day? :Yokas: She's been a detective for two days. Which is just enough time for me to ask you: "what the hell is your name doing on my victim?" Because you are that Lieutenant Miller, aren't you? ---- :Finney (while trying to pick up Grace at a bar): Your name is Grace Foster. You've only been at the 5-5 a couple of weeks. You worked in Bed-Stuy and want to go back there, but I'm hoping you won't until I get a chance to know you better. ---- :Carlos (to Levine): We are not dating. :Levine: Okay, true. We haven't gone out on an official date yet. :Carlos: Official, unofficial, it... it... it doesn't matter. We're... we're never gonna date, ever, Levine. I don't even like you. :Levine: You gonna stand in the hallway all night? :Carlos: Are you listening to what I'm saying? :Levine: Yes, and so are my neighbors. ---- :Miller (to Swersky): He drains the blood completely and dumps 'em. There's never a print, never a fiber, never a hair, and never any DNA. :Swersky: And are all the notes addressed to you? :Miller: There's never been a note before. ---- :Jelly (to Yokas): Miller's a jerk. :Yokas: Yeah, well, apparently the perp feels the same way. ---- :Carlos (to Grace): What happened? :Grace: You got hit in the head. We're almost at the hospital. :Carlos: I can't keep getting hit in the head. This is like the tenth time. :Grace: Yeah, you definitely need a new hobby. ---- :Nurse (to Carlos): What happened to you now, Nieto? :Carlos: I really gotta stop getting hit in the head. :Grace: He's also displaying a bit of a repetitive speech problem. ---- :Jeffrey (to Miller): Lieutenant Miller. You know, I really thought it was gonna be a problem to get her in my van, because it's a residential area and I was just pulling her from right out of her house, but, you know, she really wanted a puppy. She really wanted a puppy, badly. Lieutenant Miller, I am not gonna wait for you forever! Her name is Tara Connelly and right now her blood is draining out, and you have 12 hours. Twelve hours to find her, otherwise she's gonna be just as dead as that girl was last night. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes